


【超蝙】昼颜

by yy0543



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, 婚内出轨, 昼颜AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 克拉克与露易丝有，老爷与猫女有，出轨有，OOC有！！！！！！不适者请不要看！！！！右上角叉叉谢谢电视剧同名梗





	【超蝙】昼颜

他们从没在同一个地方相见过两次。

大多数时候，他们以克拉克和布鲁斯的身份见面，即使他们知道彼此就是蝙蝠侠与超人，但在瞭望塔的众人眼中他们不过是点头之交。过多的交谈只会让彼此不自在。

只有一次，也是唯一的一次。布鲁斯在进入医疗舱时突然握住他的手。周围没有人，他想回握那双手，可是没等他反应过来，布鲁斯就先放开了。

从出来医疗仓的蝙蝠侠依旧阴沉冷漠，哈尔拍了拍他的肩膀，轻声地说：

“挺难和那只蝙蝠相处的。”

他点头表示赞同，毕竟他们之间的相处从来不简单。

 

他有时候怀疑布鲁斯对上床这件事有什么执着。

并不是每一次见面他们都会做爱，但这个行为明显会让布鲁斯心情变好。布鲁斯总是要他躺下来，含住他发软的阴茎。他说他喜欢掌控的感觉，有时候他能选择只是叼着，没有让克拉克勃起或操他嘴巴的意思，有时候他可以用高超的技巧让克拉克发出悲鸣的声音，紧咬着下唇，用尽一切的力气不操坏布鲁斯的嘴巴。

露易丝不喜欢这种性交模式，至少她对口交永远不热衷。

他们甚至不常做这回事儿，因为工作永远很忙。

而布鲁斯，可能因为那严重缺乏的安全感，他喜欢在露易丝出差的两到三天后才和他见面，然后在露易丝回来的两天前就不再和克拉克有任何联系。他会仔细脱下克拉克的衬衫，然后按克拉克习惯的方式叠好，让克拉克裸身在安全屋走动。克拉克觉得布鲁斯怕露易丝发现一丝皱折，但他没有提醒他，他宁愿这是一种病态的调情方式。即使他和露易丝的衣物一向都是他洗的，露易丝从来不注意这种小事。

反倒是布鲁斯，有几次出现，他的领子上有几个口红印。他跟克拉克说，赛琳娜不会在意，这不过是逢场作戏。也许哪一点刺激到他了，他将布鲁斯按在墙上，让他在只穿着这件带粉红印记的白衬衫的情况下操他，甚至咬了他的脖子。布鲁斯剧烈地挣扎，他甚至挥了克拉克一拳，但没有丝毫效果，克拉克是超人，是钢铁之躯。直到布鲁斯双眼发红地喊着，他的牙印根本不像是一个女人该用的。

他的钢铁之躯在一瞬间比不过女人陶瓷般脆弱的牙齿。

明明那么痛苦，他想。但从来都不去考虑要不要中断这个关系。也许有一天他们睡遍了所有大都会和哥谭的安全屋后会结束这段关系，也许有一天赛琳娜或露易丝会发现，然后他们会被迫分开，因为他们没有办法抛下自己的责任。找一位与众不同聪明绝顶的女朋友，找一位变幻莫测神秘诱人的女朋友，这是什么？超级英雄的宿命？

有一次他对着露易丝，差一点将真相脱口而出。那次是他和露易丝参加韦恩举办的慈善晚会。布鲁斯和赛琳娜手挽着手，而赛琳娜止不住地朝大家抛媚眼，布鲁斯则一脸宠溺地看着她。露易丝身为一个专业记者，马上提着自己的裙角，踩着高跟鞋冲到前线针对布鲁斯的婚姻状况进行采访。她对一切新闻都有着火一样的渴望，甚至超过克拉克。

他站在角落，看露易丝脸上冒出闪闪发光的职业笑容，那是真心的笑，她热爱她的工作，而他今天只想当一个不尽责的记者，缩在角落注意听有什么意外或抢劫事件可以让他逃离这里。

就在这漫长且平安的半个小时，他在脑海里一遍遍回忆布鲁斯沾满酒气的嘴唇，还有伤痕累累的背脊。有时候露易丝的调笑和惊呼会闯进来，对结婚戒指样式的抱怨，还有他们共同的噩梦，佩里主编。他站在角落，吃下一块很可能是阿福配方的小饼干，看着名媛们拿着香槟和根本没咬一口的小饼干走来走去。

露易丝也走过来了，她心满意足地接过克拉克手上的小饼干，小声地宣布她的战果。

“至少十年以内，布鲁西宝贝不会再找个新女孩了。”

克拉克有点惊讶，他推了推眼镜，装作迷糊地问为什么。

“我不知道那位神秘小姐是什么来历，反正韦恩是没打算在短期内换掉这个韦恩夫人的。他爱上了某个人，我不确定是不是赛琳娜，他的眼神有点琢磨不透，但我确信的是，布鲁斯看其他女孩的眼神已经从，“嘿你看起来是我喜欢的类型我们来玩玩吧”，变成“我只是维持着我花花公子的名声所以抛个媚眼给你”。我毫不怀疑如果随便一个女人和他出去约会的话，他连温柔的情话都不会说，只是摇着酒杯想着他的爱人。”

“当然，”露易丝喝下一口香槟，“如果是这个人不是韦恩夫人，那布鲁斯•韦恩就会为我们上演一出八点档爱情剧了。”

讽刺的是，他们之间的关系连八点档爱情剧都不如。因为他结婚了，因为布鲁斯结婚了，而他们深爱彼此却没有打算在除了安全屋以外的地方亲吻。

直到最后，他和露易丝离开了会场，只能时不时回头望一下这奢华又无趣的舞会。有一瞬间他恨布鲁斯为什么不朝这里看一眼。因为当布鲁斯看到他的表情后，或许会因为怜悯他而选择放弃这段感情。

或许会因为看到他牵起露易丝的手而放弃这段感情。

 

 

一切是他开始的，也许克拉克根本没有这个意思。

他和猫女并不算吵了一架，只是简单的意见不合。他们能很好地处理这些问题，他多一点包容，或许难听一点，眼不见为净，而猫女也不是事事都需要他认同，她可是一只任性妄我的小猫。

更何况他今天还有更重要的事。

不过是一场军火走私，易燃物，枪弹和被炸毁的灯塔。还有一个不请自来的超人，执着着他脚踝上的轻微错位。克拉克甚至在安全屋里要求他脱下鞋子，只为了看看他脚上的伤口。

你必须承认这有点暧昧，也可能只是克拉克太单纯。他有点不适宜这过度的关心，他是说，克拉克几乎比赛琳娜（他的妻子），阿尔弗雷德，罗宾，神奇女侠，戈登，蝙蝠女更加更加关心他。他当然可以用他和超人是世界最佳搭档来说服自己，可克拉克是那么认真地抬起他的脚，蓝色的双眼如大海一般温柔。一个关心他的人。

他亲上了克拉克的嘴角，只是轻轻的一个吻，克拉克随时可以挣开他。他摸索着克拉克光滑的手指，回想起有一次他们在瞭望塔建立初期，超人调皮地环住他的腰，带他在宇宙中翱翔的时候。克拉克的手依旧温暖，他的唇依旧炙热。而他弓起身，接受克拉克对他的入侵，用双脚紧紧抓住他的背。他们吻了足够多次，直到嘴唇红肿，直到哥谭的夜晚已经消失在大都会的方向。

太阳升起，也许超人终于清醒了。

他讨厌这种时段，关于早上的阳光找在对方的额头上，尴尬地套上衣服和查看吻痕的阶段。他发现克拉克颈项底下有一个被戒指压到的印，他的戒指去哪儿了？

 

布鲁斯没什么提起这件事，也许他对一夜情的处理已经驾轻就熟了。甚至在超人邀请他去观测流星雨的时候，他都能够冷静地说出：“陨石破坏地球的巴仙率是多少？”

他们在瞭望塔上看着一群行星撞地球，底下赛琳娜给他拍了一个在沙哈拉沙漠看到的星河流转。超人说他其实可以先走，也许猫女想要和他一起看星星。

毫无兴趣，他说。对一个工作狂兼收集狂，采集样本和保卫地球更加重要。

赛琳娜挺不了解他是吧……

 

 

这一定是给了克拉克错觉。这使得在太阳不见的日子，他们喜欢丧失理智。

他坐在咖啡厅，屏风挡住了外人的视线，右边则是一片雨蒙蒙的玻璃窗。咚咚咚，像是老故事中有的敲门声，克拉克那可怜的折叠雨伞和眼镜贴着窗户，随后手指按上窗口，缓缓地写出B23。

很奇怪，他们甚至没有确定时间，就只是一个简单的门牌。他们不问候彼此，只是缓缓地用手指梳理柔软的头发，不用做爱，可以只是温柔的爱抚。那是一小段秘密时间，犹如孩子把被蒙上头的那一刻，在昏昏欲睡和精神抖擞间徘徊。

他对赛琳娜没有不好，对露易丝也彬彬有礼。只不过在秘密时间里他是慵懒且粗鲁的，他伸展着背脊，随意地亲吻克拉克的身体，任何部位，只因为他喜欢这样做，克拉克的一切。

 

赛琳娜邀请他们聚餐，露易丝回到家，第一件事就是大声宣布这项消息。

这位韦恩夫人的确像布鲁斯一样，张扬又怪异。她指定只能克拉克陪着露易丝来，还把餐厅定在一个油腻的快餐店里。

“我怀念这种生活。”她舔了舔她沾满油的手指，毫无形象地咬着炸鸡。一只小猫在餐桌旁边接着她丢的骨头。

“事实上，我看了你的报道，莲恩小姐。你是最有用洞察力的那个，而且内容值得让人一看。我特别喜欢最后一句：如果韦恩先生没有对这位神秘小姐钟情，他又还能够爱上谁？”

“是神秘小姐还是爱上谁这个词。”克拉克突然出声问道。

赛琳娜笑了笑，歪着头说：“爱上谁这个词让我很喜欢，因为我知道布鲁斯•韦恩爱上一个他永远不敢在一起的人。”

“而你猜怎么着。”赛琳娜把最后一块肉块塞进小猫的嘴巴，“我甚至和他离婚了。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 作者最后说几句：其实猫女到一半就和老爷分了，只是老爷依旧没有告诉大超。大概是不想大超有负担吧  
> 其实还有后续，但依旧很虐。老爷最终还是孤家寡人一个，超人依旧没有和露易丝分手。有一次他们庆祝结婚纪念的时候遇到了老爷，老爷和他们坐在一起，笑着说他一辈子都不可能结婚了。


End file.
